Are You Ready? (Death the KidxReader) (One-Shot)
by NarnianNeverlander
Summary: They'd both been through a lot together: the attack on the DWMA, the Book of Eibon and the final fight with Asura on the moon. But were they ready for this?


Are You Ready?  
[Death the KidxF!Reader] [One-Shot]

(y/n) looked herself over in the mirror once again: elegant (h/c) (h/l) hair, smooth (s/c) skin and shining (e/c) eyes. Together with the beautiful dress she was wearing, she deemed herself presentable. She was hoping that the person she was dressing up for would think the same. As if on cue, the doors to the room burst open and in strode a young man in a black suit, neat two-toned hair and a silver skull crookedly pinned to his tie.

"Kid!" she shrieked. "What are you doing here, you're not supposed to–"

"What's this?" he said exasperatedly, pointing at her dress.

"What?" she asked, turning around to the mirror, trying to see what he meant.

"Is there a stain or something?"

"Nooo!" he whined. "The dress!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong with it'!? It's a hideous abomination! It's completely asymmetrical, take it off!"

She'd known when she'd bought the dress that his OCD would cause him to freak out over the fashion of the garment, but she hadn't been able to resist the beautiful article of clothing. And she'd sort of hoped that he'd forget about symmetry just for today, after all, there truly were more important things to worry about right now.

"I'm not taking it off, Kid. I happen to like it. Besides, it's a bit too late to change it now, isn't it?"

"Then we'll postpone the whole thing!" he yelled.

She stared at him in complete bewilderment.

"Postpone… Postpone _this_? Are you insane?"

He opened his mouth, probably to shout again, but instead he simply let out a sigh and plopped himself down on the nearby couch.

"You're right. Of course we can't. I'm just…" he said, but trailed off.

"I'm not postponing this because of my dress." she started while walking over and sitting next to him.

"But if you're not ready yet, then–"

"No!" he cut her off with a shout before continuing in a softer voice.

"I am ready, I'm just… nervous…"

"Yes, I can see that. Your tie's all messed up." she chuckled and when a look of pure terror crossed his features, immediately went to fix it.

"Yeah, I kinda walked out on Liz and Patty when they were adjusting when they let slip what your dress looked like."

"They're going to kill you for being here, you know that, right?"

"It's their fault. Besides, I was looking for an excuse to come see you anyways." he admitted while she put the finishing touches to his tie.

"I really wish my father could be here today…" he stated out of the blue.

"I know, Kid, so do I. But I'm sure he'd be happy for you." she said, but he remained silent.

"Do… Do you really think it's hideous…?" she asked a bit hesitantly, trying to move the conversation in any other direction than his deceased father.

He sighed again before smiling at her.

"Nothing you wear could ever look hideous - I still would've preferred a dress with two straps, though."

She laughed.

"Honestly, after all the years you've known me, I thought you would've found something else to complain about then my clothes."

"Are you kidding me? Do you remember our first meeting?" he said with a grin.

 _Finally. Finally she could study and learn where she was supposed to. (y/n) couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier than right now, climbing the steps to the DWMA for the very first time. She wasn't a Weapon, but she wanted to become a Meister more than anything else. She wasn't completely unprepared either, she did have quite some martial arts experience. But her parents hadn't been particularly happy about her decision to put her life on the line, which is why they had forbidden her to even come here for quite a long time. But with enough begging and enough chores done around the house to win their favors, she'd managed to change their mind. It still had been a rather tearful goodbye, with her promising to call every day, but it was all worth it. The young girl had always had a particular interest in the concept of soul collecting, but after her best friend had been killed by a Kishin, she'd decided that there weren't enough people out there fighting those monsters. They were doing a good job, but they couldn't protect - or save - everyone. They needed all the help they could get._

 _Another step and she'd reached the top of the stairs. And immediately had to dive out of the way of a blast._

 _"What the hell?!" she yelled from her new position on the ground, but none of the three people in the middle of the courtyard paid any attention to her._

 _Three boys, obviously engaged in a fight with one another: An albino with teeth so sharp they looked like a shark's, a guy with spiky blue hair that reminded her of a star and another one in a jet black suit with matching hair, three white stripes on the left and a pistol in each hand. On their other side, at the entrance of the school, there were three more people that she only noticed now: a tall, busty girl with long black hair in a high ponytail, another girl, smaller in every sense of the word, with blonde pig tails and a man sitting on an office chair and a - was that a screw in his head?!_

 _She was pulled out of her observations by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the blue haired boy, who's head was now gushing blood, while he tried and failed to pick up a black and red scythe from the ground, who (y/n) assumed to be the albino. With a huff he finally managed to get the weapon off the ground only to lose his grip and send it hurtling straight towards the (h/c) haired girl. There was no chance to get out of the way in time._

 _"Hey watch out!" someone shouted and the next moment a blur of black and white had pushed her, the scythe embedding itself right where she'd sat just a moment ago._

 _Everything had happened so fast, her brain was only now catching up, the first thing that registered being the eyes looking down on her: golden. A captivating mixture between honey and a sunset. She realized she was on her back, under the black and white haired boy. He'd pushed her out of the way and had saved her._

 _"I….. Thank y–" she started, but was cut off._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he questioned angrily while getting up and pulling her to her feet along with him with surprising strength._

 _"I-I was just…. It's my first day, I didn't mean to run into a fight, I–"_

 _"Not that,_ that _!" he said, gesturing at her legs, wildly waving the guns in his hand around._

 _She looked down in confusion, not understanding what he meant._

 _"What…?"_

 _"Those monstrosities on your legs!"_

 _"You're… You're talking about my knee highs…?"_

 _"Yes! Why on earth are you wearing tow different ones?!"_

 _"Should… Should you really be worrying about that right now?" she asked completely perplexed, pointing behind him at the other two boys readying themselves to fight again._

 _He threw an annoyed look over his shoulder before pointing an accusing figure at her._

 _"You stay right here! I'll deal with you when this is over!" he ordered before turning around and stalking back towards his opponents, mumbling about 'idiots not respecting symmetry'._

 _She looked after him, completely flabbergasted wondering just what exactly she'd signed up for by enrolling in this School._

She laughed at the memory.

"How could I forget? You almost shot me, then saved me from an idiot in scythe form before complaining about my socks."

"What a story to tell the kids, huh?"

"Kids…?" she questioned with a smirk, making him blush, realizing what he'd just said.

"W-Well, I just, uhm…" he stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

She laughed and kissed his rosy cheek.

"I don't see why not. As long as we don't have to tell them about our first date…"

"Why not? It was quite the… interesting day, wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a sly smirk.

 _(y/n) checked her appearance yet again, making sure that not a single hair was out of place. It had been rather… difficult to become friends with Kid; she'd never even dreamed about him actually asking her out on a real date, but he had. And now she wanted to make sure that everything went perfect - but with a perfectionist like this boy, it would be a challenge._

 _A knock came from the front door of her apartment and she smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes once more before answering it. He was dressed more casual than usual; a light red shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers, but he still looked as handsome as ever._

 _He gave her a once over before smiling at her completely symmetrical appearance._

 _"You look lovely." he commented while offering his arm for her to take._

 _"You don't look so bad yourself, gorgeous." she replied and closed the door behind her, linking her arm with his._

 _"So where are we going?"_

 _"You know that little café at the Death Square?"_

 _"The one that's always booked out? Yeah."_

 _"That's where."_

 _"Wha- How?"_

 _"Lord Death's son, remember? It comes with a few perks." he answered with a grin._

 _They walked in comfortable silence for the short time it took to reach the square. Kid_ _sighed in happiness and let go of her arm once their destination came into view._

 _"Isn't it magnificent, (y/n)? I helped design it, you know." he said, gesturing at the building that looked like a mirror had been placed in the middle of it._

 _"Should've guessed." she said with a smile._

 _He was walking backwards now, looking at her while still talking about the perfection of the café - missing the ladder just two feet away from him._

 _"Oh Kid, watch–"_

 _He crashed into the ladder, knocking the canister on top of it over, drenching him head to toe in bright green paint._

 _"–out…" she finished and rushed over to him._

 _"Are you alright?" she questioned in a concerned tone._

 _"How bad is it…?" he asked in a shaky voice._

 _"Nothing that a shower and a washing machine can't fix, I think." she presumed, looking him over._

 _"No, I mean–" he didn't have to finish, he caught sight of his own reflection in one of the shop windows, rooting him to the spot and only now did (y/n) understand._

 _He almost had a heart attack every time someone mentioned his hair, this was armageddon. She frantically looked around, trying to think of something she could do right here and now. She found the solution in the form of another canister of paint standing right next to her._

 _He was too confused over her next actions to actually freak out over his asymmetrical appearance. She'd grabbed another canister of paint and had emptied it over her head, drawing even more curious and perplexed looks from bystanders than they already had. Then she gave him an intense look with a quick glance at their reflections every once in a while, smudging the color on her face and clothes in various places until she gave him a smile and nodded in approval._

 _"There. Now, we can just pretend we're, like, a mirror or something, our paint stains are perfectly symmetrical." she announced proudly._

 _He stared at her for a long time. She'd just ruined perfectly good clothes and would probably be brushing green out of her hair for weeks while his own basically repelled any sort of chemical just so… so he wouldn't freak out? She did this for him?_

 _"You… You just covered yourself in paint…" he stated slowly, making her laugh._

 _"Duh. Liz was right when she said that you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed."_

 _In one swift movement he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, making her squeak in surprise. But she soon melted into it, not caring about the paint on their lips or the wolf whistles sounding from around them._

"I kept finding green paint behind my ears and in my hair for weeks…" she groaned.

"I know. But that was actually the moment that I knew you were the one for me: beautiful, smart and utterly insane."

"What?"

"How many girls do you know that would cover themselves in paint for a guy on the first date?"

"It got me a kiss didn't it?"

"Yeah, you'd earned that." he chuckled and gently stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Soooo… Are you still nervous?" she asked and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"No. As long as it's with you, I'm ready for anything."

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder while running a hand through his completely symmetrical hair and smiled.

"You're so cheesy."

"It's part of my 'not the sharpest tool in the shed' charm." he responded, making her laugh.

She knew that they'd have to separate eventually, but for know she was content just being with him like this. So of course it didn't last.

Liz stormed through the still open doors, looking about ready to murder someone - probably Kid - when she saw the two of them on the couch together.

"Kid! We weren't done with- You're not supposed to- You know what? Never mind, just get your ass to the altar, everyone's waiting for you." she concluded and walked back out, without a doubt waiting in front of the room to give them a moment of privacy.

"So, are you gonna marry me while I'm wearing this dress or not?" she asked mischievously.

"I will. But don't blame me if it ends up on our bedroom floor in shreds." he whispered into her ear seductively.

"That a promise?" she replied in the same tone.

"If you want it to be, sure." he answered with a wicked grin and kissed her one last time before heading for the door.

"Hey, Kid?" she called out, making him turn around again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she said, her eyes bright and shining with every emotion she held for him.

He smiled, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid for having been nervous in the first place.

"I love you, too."

 **[A/N: If it was unclear or if someone hasn't read it, this takes place after the events of the manga, after Kid becomes a full fledged Shinigami, when him and the Reader are in their mid to late twenties.]**

 **[If you actually enjoy my writing, feel free to request something when requests are open! ^^]**


End file.
